If Death Note Were Real
by Popprincess842
Summary: Mina, a young girl, wondered what it would be like for Death Note, her favorite anime, to be real. However, when this happens, she is petrified. Her sister, Analyse, and her decide that they must save all the innocent lives that were, in the anime, killed by Kira. What will happen? Will Mina save them before it's too late? (Written in Mina's POV)
1. Chapter 1

If Death Note Were Real

As the sun fell, evolving into night, I lay in my bed. My ceiling fan made me dizzy, so I shut my eyes. I went over everything that happened during the day. Today, I went to school, took a few tests, hung out with some friends, and watched one of my favorite anime shows, Death Note.

All my life, I've wondered what it would be like for Death Note to be real. Would I die? Probably not, considering that I reside in California. Though, if Death Note were real, I'd want to be part of the action. I'd want to either be helping L catch Kira or helping Mello and Matt be the best. I think it would be fun to know some of the characters, like Matsuda, since he's probably the funniest and most entertaining.

If Death Note were real though, would it follow the actions and orders that the anime does? Would we be stuck in an over ten year cycle of Kira? Would I really have to see my favorite characters die? I probably wouldn't be able to prevent their death from occurring, though I may be able to delay it. I never even liked seeing the villains die, except Higuchi, because of his…. Odd way of doing things. I cried when L died, was a complete wreck when Matt died, was pretty sad when Mello died, and was decently upset when Light died, because Light made the story.

I think it would be interesting if they were real. I wonder if they'd be different, or if things would happen differently. I wonder if they would act different in their personalities. I've heard that just because you've read about someone in a book, it doesn't mean that you'll be able to tolerate them the same way in real life situations. Of course, I think L would be pretty much the same. Quiet, observant, brilliant… Though Mello might be more annoying because they didn't get into his character as much. I guess it all depends.

I'm not sure if I would even want Death Note to be real… probably not. The whole idea makes me nauseated with fear. It's like a worst nightmare and fairytale at the same time.

I yawned, stretching every inch of my body until I was awake enough to sit up. I sighed, realizing that it was just another school day. Luckily, it was Friday, the easiest day of the week. As I got out of my bed, I ran off to the bathroom, hoping that it wasn't occupied. In luck, it wasn't, and I quickly took a rinse off shower, went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I darted back into my room, getting dressed and prepared for school. As I slung my backpack on my arm, I heard my sister call.

"Mina, the bus will be here soon! Come eat breakfast."

I knew I wouldn't forget about food. I never did. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bagel and lathering cream cheese all over it. Before I could take a bite, a honk sounded from outside.

"Damn it, Mina, you're going to make us late again…." Analyse sighed. "Just take your time then." She turned the TV onto the News Station.

My sister, Analyse is so beautiful. She has golden brown goddess locks that curl around her slender neck and down to the middle of her back. Her light eyes are a hazel mix of autumn brown, ginger red, light green, and baby blue; with specks of gold around the edges. She was always so lucky, being the beautiful, skinny, tall one.

I, on the other hand, have tacky pale skin, long auburn hair, and plain watery blue eyes. Not much to explain, really. I'm just an average, young teenager with aspiring dreams. Just like anyone, everyone, else.

As I started munching through breakfast, my eyes scanned around the room, until I got bored and opted for watching the news. It was a murder case from Japan that made its way to a few people in the US; criminals in the US. So far it's only been heart attacks, but they still believe that it's somehow a murderer. I thought for a moment, and then dropped my bagel.

"What is it?" Analyse's eyes stared into mine.

"Remember me showing you Death Note…?" I mumbled, almost paralyzed in fear.

"Oh, Mina, it's not that," Her assurance didn't work. "That's just a cartoon, pure mindless fiction."

On the television, I heard them mention the name Kira. I shot out of my seat and waved my arms in the air. "Kira! Kira is in the real world! We can't just sit around while everyone who Kira hates dies! Do you remember how many people in Death Note, who were innocent, died?! Think about Ray Penber! Or even that girl who I didn't like Naomi! If she's real, I feel so bad for not liking her before! And what about the person from the Japanese Task Force, Ukita, who died from Misa? Huh?"

Analyse stood there, an unreadable emotion on her face. Suddenly, she became pale. "And L. And Mello and Matt and Light's father… And Mikami…. And so many others. You're right. We can't abandon them." Her voice was much calmer than mine though that's probably because she is much more mature. "Near, Mello, and Matt are so young right now. We have to save L before they have to get involved. And Teru! He's just a little kid being bullied. He doesn't deserve this! Sure, he did what Kira asked of him, but that's because of his loyalty! He was just fine in his job before, and he'll be doing that in this world years from now. Their future must be brighter. They don't deserve this."

"I know! But what the hell are we supposed to do about it?!"

Her face grew dark, "I don't know. C'mon, we've got to get to school."

"But Analyse!"

"Just quit it. You've got a brain too, and you know Death Note much more than I do!"

I nodded.

That day, school went by slow, as I thought of a way to save the world. It's kind of hard when you realize that everything lies in your hands…. But that's how I felt….. Everything depended on me, because nobody else knew the truth. Or at least, if they did, they would've spoken up already. However, I still didn't think the truth had sunk in yet, because I still kept my calm, cheerful composure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I returned home from school that day, I saw Analyse on the computer. I assumed she was working on homework, being the studious person she is, and wandered off to my room. When I entered my room, I found a note on my bed. As I picked it up, I saw what it said.

Mina,

I didn't want to tell you this in person, so I thought I'd write this note. Today, I got a call from dad's work. They said he died from a heart attack on the job. You might've not known this, but I did some research on him. Apparently, he was in fact a criminal. He worked undercover for a few secret agencies, just to make quick cash to support us. I suppose Light found out… (Oh, PS: Mom's fine. She'll be home later.)

Since it's so early, I don't think Misa has a Death Note yet. That would mean that the only shinigami currently in the human realm would be Ryuk. We'll have to relook at the Death Note manga and anime to find out any extra bits of information on the order of things… Misa might be Kira already, considering that L is already working on the case. Perhaps things were sped up a few days. I'm not sure. I'm still trying to understand how they were brought to our world and why.

Analyse

I reread through the letter several times before tears streamed down my eyes in realization that my father, my brave, kind, caring father, was dead. Clenching the paper tightly in a fist, I threw it to the ground, and fell onto my bed, sobbing. This happened for about an hour, before I cried myself so hard, that I fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was already dark out. I yawned, as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

My eyes just barely glanced at the tall silhouette I guessed to be my mother.

"Mom went to bed early," Analyse turned around, coming into my view more clearly. "I told her the news when she arrived home."

I nodded in understanding. She went over to the stove and continued doing whatever she was doing before. It smelled odd. I assumed it was Analyse's cooking…. She's a horrid chef. But, it's better than no dinner, I suppose, considering that many people don't get to feast upon the last meal of the day. As she continued to cook, I looked over her shoulder, watching, examining her cooking skills. I had to correct her a few times, before dinner was finally done.

We ate in silence, watching the television for any news that might give us a clue at where we were in the story. We found out that L already started working with the Task Force, so that would help with a few of the murders for now, but we needed a plan soon.

"Analyse?"

"Yeah?"

"We need a plan," I said. "But it's not like mom would approve of us going to Japan, especially with how things are there."

"She never watches the news, how would she know what's going on?" Analyse retorted.

"It doesn't matter. It's Japan we're talking about. Mom's scared to let us go to the store without her," I reminded her. "So, across the world isn't going to go down in her book as being a responsible parent. And with dad gone…"

She sighed, "You're right. But it's not like we can wait a few years for Mello and Matt to drop out of Wammy's and come here… and anyways, even if we did, then all the innocent people before that would die. And we'd risk three Death Notes being in the human world."

"No, only two," I corrected. "Two, because only Rem's and Ryuk's would be here then… Sidoh doesn't come in until a few months before Mello's Mafia is destroyed."

"Wait, but what about Higuchi's and Mikami's?"

"Higuchi's is Light's, while he lost his memory, and if I remember correctly, Mikami's is Misa's," I explained, not sure if the information was all correct.

"I don't even want Misa's in this world," She said. "When Gelus died, I cried."

"Gelus is a Shinigami! Aren't Shinigami evil?" I roared.

"But Gelus wasn't," She looked a bit sad. "He was sweet. Sure, he did kill people to survive, but it helps to keep the world balanced. And he only died because he loved Misa."

Sure, I did feel bad for Gelus, and I do admit he was always one of my favorite characters, but that didn't mean that his notebook would be safe in the human world. Rem wasn't bad, but Misa plus a Death Note equals another evil, slightly less evil, Kira.

"Going back to what you were saying before, if we did wait, then we'd have to deal with Kira's Kingdom, the president being threatened, and so many other things. Not to mention the fact that L would die," I remembered his death all too clearly. I didn't want that to happen in real life. If anything, I wanted to meet him. Though his personality lacks, he is a very inspirational person.

"Then we'll have to find a way, somehow, to get to Japan. Or contact the NPA," Analyse urged. She stood up, taking both of our plates to the sink.

"The Task Force," I corrected, sighing, as I stood up and followed her. "The NPA is Near's. Y'know, Near, Gevanni, Rester, and Lidner? Near is still a little kid, remember?"

She nodded, as she washed the dishes, "Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot. I think I meant to say CIA anyways."

"What the hell could they do? And do you really think they'd believe us? Now, I could get L to believe us if him or Watari gave us some of their valuable time. I know stuff. Just by saying L Lawliet, they'd probably believe anything I say."

She chuckled, "Or they'd try to kill us."

"No," I shook my head. "L's too smart to do that. He'd want to know why we knew his name, even if that meant locking us up. And if he locked us up, he'd have to monitor us, or at least Watari would. Then they'd hear the truth."

"What would you even tell them?" She asked. Her eyes glanced over at me, before she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'd tell them everything, including the fact that in our world they used to be fiction."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for lateness….. I've been busy with schoolwork and procrastinating on this. This chapter is kind of boring, and next chapter probably will be too, but I'm hoping to get to the good stuff by chapter 5 or 6. Sorry this one is shorter than normal.**

Chapter 3

We were sitting in the living room, discussing our plan. Mother had already retired for the night, and I knew she wouldn't come out of her room, because she stopped midnight snacking a few months ago to start her new "diet". I would go on a diet, but the first three letters tells me what I want to do while on it.

Analyse thought my idea was crazy, impossible. My idea was actually quite logical. She disagreed, because, I do admit, it was a bit harsh an idea to think of. In my opinion, it would work though. I thought, maybe, as a way to go to Japan, we could pretend we died of heart attack, so that our mother would believe Kira is to blame. It would get us the chance to go to Japan, but Analyse reminded me that we needed money and transportation.

"Analyse, if we can get to Japan, we can meet so many people," I persuaded. "Including your loves."

"That's a great thing to think of, but I think we should come up with a different strategy. Yours isn't bad, but we need to take care of basic survival needs…. And the fact that mom would be devastated…. You remember when she tried to commit suicide a few years ago, right?"

"Kind of…" I don't really recall much of my past, since I'm too busy focusing on the future. "But we have no choice, Ana. If we don't do this soon, if we don't make a move, we'll be the ones regretting it. And if we go there, to Japan, we might have a chance at saving them…. We might even be able to save Light."

"How the hell would we do that?! He's evil."

"Not necessarily… he just does it for his family. You would too. He wants the perfect future for them. Y'know, if you think about it, you two share a lot in common," It did make since. They were both studious in school, respectful of elders, and caring.

Her eyes widened, "I share a lot in common with a killer? Thanks so much, Mina…."

"Sorry, but it's true. And I know you think he's hot. Speaking of which, how would they look as humans instead of anime?" I pondered.

She chuckled, "I bet L would be ugly, Light would be decent, and Mello would look like a girl."

I bit my lip, thinking, "No. I bet that Mello would look hotter… but L would look creepy. He hardly has eyebrows. And Light would probably be decently handsome, because in the anime they always talk about how hot the girls think he is…. I'm not sure. Well, either way we have to get to Japan."

She sighed, "Let's think of a way, then, I suppose…."

The following week, we came up with different ways to get to Japan. It seemed like we kept jumping back to my original plan. We thought of a few others, like pretending that it is a school transfer student program, but we knew mom wouldn't let us do that, because of the circumstances, so we just decided to go with the "Kira Killed Us".

The first thing that Analyse and I did was pack our most important items, making sure that nothing seemed out of place that would set mom to become confused. Just basic needs, clothes, money, our new passports that we got, food, etc… After that, was the most difficult part of all; leaving our mom.

Chrysanthemum Agatha Bradley: the mother of Analyse, myself, and my older, adult brother Daniel. She has always been such a wonderful woman, my favorite person in the world, so inspiring, so kindhearted. She raised us all so well that we hardly got punished after we got a bit older. To leave her is like leaving a part of me. To hurt her is like killing my soul. But, it had to be done.

Tuesday morning, Analyse and I held back tears as we hugged our mother for probably the last time. She questioned me on if I was okay, because my hug accidently lasted too long. Sighing, I gave her the answer she'd want and told her I was alright, just a bit tired. After that, Analyse and I left for school that day, with our packed items in our overstuffed backpacks.

We decided that the first thing we'd do would be to go to Daniel, who lived in Colorado; we'd fly there with the money we had ourselves. We'd tell him the situation, because Analyse said that he wouldn't tell. Then after that, we'd get his help to go to Japan. Maybe with him, maybe without. We didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell is wrong with you, Mina?!" Daniel fussed, after I explained what happened. "You can't just act on instinct. Sometimes, you have to be logical."

We were standing in Daniel's apartment. It hadn't even been five minutes, and he was already yelling at me. He used to be nicer. I guess all the stress was getting to him… Or it was probably because he wasn't expecting us, so he didn't prepare his emotions.

"Oh, Danny, she only wants to do what's best," Analyse defended.

"You won't tell Mom, will you?" I pleaded.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands. A second later, he chuckled. "You too really piss me off, you know."

Analyse and I wrapped our arms around him, "Aww! You still love us." I said in a high pitched voice, to irritate him.

He, reluctantly, hugged us back, "Yes. I love my family of morons."

"Indeed!" I chimed.

"Indubitably," Analyse laughed.

It felt like old times. Before we grew older. When we could just be ourselves; our goofy, annoying selves… before stress entered the world to torture us. Of course, that didn't last long, because we had business to get to. After Danny let us unpack, we ate a delicious dinner, and then discussed our plan. Danny, though a bit irritated at our idiocy, listened and thought about what we'd be thinking about. Though, we agreed not to mention some details, such as the fact that Analyse also wanted to go so that she could meet Light. I knew she wanted to change him, for the better, though she'd never admit that…. At least not to me.

So, our plan was set. We would stay with Danny for two days, and then he'd help us get to Japan. Though, he didn't want to join us, which wasn't a big deal. Analyse and I, although not the most mature pair, we could get around on our own.

Over the next two days, while we still had time with Danny, he took us around to see venues, introduced us to his girlfriend McKenna, and brought us to the mall to get new clothes to fit in with Japanese. He also bought us a Japanese to English book, which would come in handy. L, Watari, and Light were probably the only ones who could speak English. Of course, Near, Mello, and Matt probably could too, but I had a feeling we wouldn't be meeting them, which almost saddened me a bit.

On Thursday, we had to leave Danny. He brought us to the airport, but had to leave soon for work.

"Bye Danny," I didn't allow a tear to fall, though I could feel them wanting to. I wrapped my arms around my elder brother.

_Don't blink,_ I told myself.

"If we don't see you again, please take care of mom," Analyse requested, hugging him after I was done.

He nodded, "Of course. I'll probably be calling her this afternoon. First dad, now you two. I might let her move in with me, though that means McKenna will have to wait. That's not a big deal, though."

"Do you truly love her?" I asked. It didn't seem like she loved him.

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, if you want, I can try bringing back Misa," I joked. "After Analyse steals Light, she won't have anyone."

He chuckled, "Nah, I'm good. And I'll make the right decision. McKenna is going to be old news soon." His phone beeped. "I'll try to keep you guys informed on what's going on. Send me a letter when you find a place to stay." He gave us one quick hug before departing.

Analyse and I went through security, grabbed some food for the plane ride, and left on our way to Japan.

Soon after we took our seats, Analyse fell asleep, leaving me to think. Once we arrived, what would we do? I suppose we could go to L's headquarters. I could get there, if the streets were the same as in the anime. Or we could go to Light's house, and try to become friends with him…. without him trying to kill us. I suppose we could talk about supporting Kira, although that may not work if we want to get to L, since Light works with him. I sighed. I decided to let Analyse decide later.

Even though we were going to Japan to save the world, and the idea terrified me, I was still excited. I'd get to meet people I never imagined could be real. L was practically my mentor. I always wished so desperately to meet the task force and Watari. It's kind of funny, considering that Analyse has always secretly obsessed over Light. There's one thing we can both agree on though: We don't like Misa. Well… that and the fact that Matsuda is probably the most adorable member of the task force. But, other than that, we didn't really agree much on what "Justice" was… and the thought scared me a bit. She only came to meet Light, but would she turn on me? She claimed to want to save the world…..

I brushed it off. Analyse was smarter than that. She wanted to change Light to make him view the world like L does. Analyse stood by her word, and she was always loyal. Yet, something inside me didn't believe that to be certain, as we rode on the silent plane to Japan. Something, I couldn't quite put my finger on….

"Mina," I felt something tap my shoulder. I was half asleep, and wished that whoever was poking me would stop. "Mina. Wake up."

I groaned, "What?"

"We're in Japan. We're going to land soon."

My eyes darted open suddenly, as I looked out the window.

Analyse snickered, "Just kidding… I wanted to wake you."

I sighed. As I put my headphones in, I glanced out the window. This would be a long ride.

_Mom, I miss you. I know it's only been a little while, but whenever I think of you, I remember that I can't come back. Even if Ana and I do save the world from Kira's Reign. And… I think of you a lot. Ana does too, though she doesn't admit it. But, you know her. She likes to keep things secretive. She pretends to be this serious person, but she's not. But, anyways, I hope we save the world. I hope we save you. Don't do anything bad… I don't want you to die. It really hurts to be away from you, but it's easier as long as I know you're safe and healthy. Danny told me that he'd make sure you're alright and I trust him. I love you._

The next day, we arrived in Japan. We had a few missions. Find L, Find Light, Find the Task Force. The easiest was to find Light, because I knew his address, since he still would be living at home for a while. The second easiest was to find the Task Force, which would lead us to L, if we could find the headquarters. I remembered the interior, but couldn't recall the exterior. After finding L, we would state our case. We would probably, if given the chance, say vital information that only L and Watari know, such as L's name. Or we could talk about the BB Murder Case, though the public may somewhat know about that… We'd probably just stick to the original plan. Then L would listen to us.


	5. Quick Note: Please Read

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet. I've been busy and have had major writer's block. I'm not forcing you, but if you could help me out and send me some messages of support that would make me a bit more assured that you're not thinking "What the hell man? I told you to make more bloody chapters!"

I really am deeply sorry. I'm so glad that I do have some fans and don't want you guys to leave me because I've been slower lately. I'm trying to write the chapter still and hope to have it out by or before next week. And if you are truly upset, I understand because ya'll have been messaging me saying "Please make more!" and it makes me so happy that you are, which is why I'm so mad with myself.


End file.
